


「fmkn」礼物

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich





	「fmkn」礼物

“都说婚姻是坟墓，我只想和你殉情。”  
中岛拿着那张卡片，上面龙飞凤舞地写着这句话。  
“风磨——”  
恋人正在书房里工作，他便拉长了声音喊他。  
“怎么了？”  
菊池端着水出来，看到他指尖捻着的卡片，惊讶了一秒，又不自然地移开了视线。  
“好啊。”  
中岛站起来，搂住恋人的脖子的时候看到了他耳廓绯红，“让我跟你殉情吧。”  
01.  
“风磨？”  
他刚一回家，中岛就从卧室里打着哈欠出来，见他进门便过来迎他，“欢迎回来。”  
他“嗯”了声当做回答，把手里的东西递给中岛，“回来的时候顺路买的。你最近怎么喜欢起甜食了？”  
中岛把他的外衣抱在手里，接过他递过来的袋子，又打了个哈欠，“可能是最近太忙了……很困，需要糖分补充能量。”  
或许是最近天气凉下来了，菊池这么想。  
中岛手上接了个企划，又是年底，书房的灯时常都亮得很晚，他半夜醒来，都能看到中岛还在伏案工作。  
想到这里，他又把中岛手里的东西拿过来提在手里，换了只手去揽他。  
“告一段落了？”  
“什么？”  
中岛显然还没有完全清醒，他便补了一句，“你的企划。”  
中岛恍然大悟般的“啊”了声，“正到关键时期呢。我回来睡一会儿，等会儿还要去电视台。”  
像是想起来不应该在这个时间见到他，中岛疑惑地反问：“风磨的工作呢？”  
中岛的身上睡得暖暖和和，又裹了件毛茸茸的睡衣，他刚刚一揽感觉抱了只大猫，便把手里的东西随意放下，把中岛抱了个满怀。中岛陷在他的怀里，他立刻闻到了那股熟悉的，混杂着他的气味的温柔花香。  
“风磨？”  
中岛微微侧头喊他。  
“我还有工作，可以在家里做。”  
“是这样啊。那风磨等我回来，我们一起吃晚饭。”  
中岛的声音听起来很是开心，他的心情也变得愉悦，便应了声好。  
菊池放开这只大猫让他去换衣服，一边把刚刚随手放下的袋子打开——那里面装了一盒鲷鱼烧，他想了想，又给中岛倒了杯茶。  
中岛很快换好衣服出来，坐在他对面小口啃起鲷鱼烧。  
他一直觉得中岛吃东西时的咀嚼动作很像某种啮齿类小动物，比起品尝，更像是在用门牙一点点把食物送进嘴里，比如现在，那个鲷鱼烧被他单手举着，心不在焉地分了心去看手机。菊池觉得他这样很是有趣，并不阻止他一边玩一边吃的行为。  
末了中岛喝完茶，把剩下的鲷鱼烧放好盖上盖子，接着就过来抱他。  
中岛每次出门前，都会这样抱着他，仿佛是在对他撒娇。  
但后来中岛说，是为了让风磨安心。  
他陡一听到这话，便忍不住笑出来。可笑归笑，他还是对中岛的敏锐和坚强感到了诧异。诧异过后，又不禁觉得除了中岛，谁也不能如此近地碰到他的心。  
被心爱的人拥抱，这种体会实在很难形容。  
毕竟他们分开了很久。  
“健人。”  
“嗯？”  
中岛放开手往玄关走，他自然地跟在后面去门口送他，“晚上想吃什么？”  
“简单的就好，”中岛穿上外套，回过头来笑眯眯地看他，“风磨这段时间也很忙吧？不要做太复杂的，好好休息一下吧。”  
他又问要不要送他过去，中岛摆摆手说不用，又道七点左右大概就能到家，在家等他就好。  
玄关的门喀嗒关上，他也露出个笑来。  
在少年时代，他也无数次地这样见到过中岛的背影。说起来，中岛并不是个大胆的人，好听些叫顾虑周全，以前也偶尔会听到有人说过中岛这个人胆小怯懦，但在他的面前，中岛永远都是最完美的。  
菊池并不知道那时中岛做出了多少的努力。那人竭尽全力在他面前做一个最好的伙伴和朋友，做他最出色的哥哥，对他付出了诸多的赤诚和真心。  
他刚开始以为那是对待唯一的弟弟的努力。  
但他想，在那时中岛不知道的是，与这个小哥哥深爱着他一般，他也同样深爱着中岛。  
从小就是这样，从懵懂地明白什么是恋爱感情开始，他便只喜欢过这个离他最近，待他最温柔的人。  
喜欢是没有理由的，对中岛尤其如此。  
从过去到未来，所有由现在这个瞬间堆积起的时间长河，恋爱这种感情，他都只想交付给中岛健人。  
所以，在中岛对他终于将那句告白说出口的时候，中岛出乎意料地答应他的求婚的时候，他想的并非是我是个幸福的人，而是“终于尘埃落定了”。  
他属于我了。  
他是我的了。  
那一身一心对于未来中岛不在身边的恐惧，终于尘埃落定，以法律的形式，为他们的关系画上了圆满的句号。  
很傲慢，不是吗。  
菊池看着那盒鲷鱼烧，捻起那块中岛没有吃完的放进了嘴里。  
好甜。  
他捂住嘴，实在不明白从来不爱甜食的对象怎么突然开始喜欢起这种甜腻的点心来。  
中岛可以永远不将自己的心情说出口，但在他的认知里，却不存在“中岛会喜欢别人”或者“中岛会向别人告白”这类似的选项。  
他不允许，所以绝无这种可能。  
中岛是他的恋人，是他的伴侣，是他的omega，是唯一的理由。  
自15岁发现中岛的秘密开始，他就充满了这样的自信。  
「我喜欢风磨。」  
对啊，他喜欢我。  
这不就是自信的最大理由了吗？

02.  
“风——磨！”  
中岛一进门就朝他扑过来，喊他名字的尾音都在开心地上扬，他一面接住中岛，一面拿过他的包，“怎么了？遇到什么好事了？”  
“你听我说啊，啊风磨我会走不要推我……”  
中岛身上一身被夜风侵袭的凉气，他便推着他让他快去换衣服，那人磨磨蹭蹭地走进去，中途还不忘跟他说今天局里来了几个刚毕业的孩子，每个都很可爱，虽然有点怯生生的，但是将来肯定都是有能的人才云云，他想，这个人真的是很喜欢小朋友，便也弯起嘴角。  
屋子里开了空调，中岛叨叨絮絮地讲今天和几个新人相处的事情，一边感叹年轻真好，一边背对着他脱下了衬衫。  
他不动声色地注视着中岛的脊背，忽然想去摸摸他。  
从他的角度看过去，中岛的脊沟线条流畅地一路延伸到被西装裤遮住的臀，常年健身保持的好身材让他的肩背都看起来结实健康，甚至光看背影，都能让人觉得是个诚实可靠的人。  
只不过对他而言，这个人总是可爱而诱人的。  
没有缘由，也无道理。  
他真的很爱他。  
“风磨？”  
他正沉浸在思绪里，就看到中岛忽地转头看他，“怎么了？”  
他不明白发生了什么，接着中岛套上那件毛绒绒的睡衣眨了几下眼对他说，“你的味道变得好香，怎么了吗？”  
“是吗？”  
他并不打算对中岛坦白，“出去吃饭吧。”  
中岛纳闷地被他拉着自言自语“肯定是有事”，在中岛看不到的地方，他笑得更深。  
坐在饭桌前，中岛安安静静地吃饭，一点都看不出刚刚活泼的样子。吃到一半，就显出出一点疲态来。  
“健人。”菊池开口喊他，“健人？”  
中岛“嗯”了声，抬起头看他。  
“很累吗？”  
“也不是累，”中岛放下勺子，“我吃好了。不知道为什么就是很困，可能是太忙了，总是想睡觉……要不要找个时间去检查一下？”  
他看着中岛站起来嘟嘟囔囔，又从桌边递了本书给他，“对了风磨，这个给你。今天前辈帮我找到了，我前阵子想带回来给你的，结果总是记不住。”  
菊池接过一看，是他提过需要的工作上的资料。书看上去有些年头了，不过是他先前随口一说，中岛就记下，给他找了过来。  
等等……那是什么味道？  
他刚想谢谢中岛，就闻到了一股极淡的、从未有过的甜味。他再集中精神去闻，却又消失不见了。  
像是……奶糖的香味。  
“健人，今天那几个新人里有omega吗？”  
“omega？”中岛想了想，“有一个。怎么突然问这个？”  
大概是那位omega的味道吧。  
菊池便不再在意那股转瞬即逝的甜味，摇头表示自己随口一问。  
那股甜味混着中岛身上极淡的花香，居然带得中岛那股温柔平和的味道变得稚气而天真起来。  
真是可爱。  
中岛主动承担了洗碗的工作，他便坐在沙发上，用余光瞟着在流理台后走来走去的人。  
「风磨第一次做了东西给我吃。」  
中岛的秘密。  
即便是现在，那个人也有把事情随手记在备忘录里的习惯。只不过，当他最早看到那些和自己有关、饱含了爱意和深重执念与挣扎的文字的时候，那时的心情并非用简单的“震惊”就能形容的。  
将那些记录在小小屏幕里的秘密称之为爱，甚至都是蔑视了这份感情。  
那种得知自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己的狂喜，很快变成了无奈和心疼。  
因为喜欢你，所以连告白不应该。  
他从那些清晰记录着他们相处点滴的黑色字里，清楚地读出了这句话。  
在他与中岛共同成长的时间里，他所学会待人处事的第一件事就是尊重。他尊重中岛，即便是不理解也支持他的所有想法，用始终注视的方式去守护他。  
感情的维系绝非施舍，如果不能平等地相处，那这段关系从最先开始就是错的——甚至不应该发生。他不要中岛把自己对他的喜欢扭曲成怜悯，而是希望他能明白，无论需要多少时间，他所求的，是中岛对他也如他对中岛那样，充满了无上的自信，深切地明白，没有人能把他从中岛身边夺走，没有任何人可以阻挡中岛的想法，无人可以让他们的未来出现阴霾。  
中岛有中岛的执念，他也有。  
中岛有难言之隐，他便把他的心情珍重收好，不断鼓励他，不断地陪他往前走。  
他是这样以为的。  
但他后来发现，他还是不够了解他的这个对方。  
中岛在他彷徨无措的时刻，在那跨越十三小时却只有一个小时的短暂相聚里，见到他的第一句话便是“不要怕”。  
不要怕。  
那个人，跨越一个半球，只为亲眼见他一面，对他说一句不要怕。  
菊池想，他怎么能忘记，在他们还在身边相伴彼此的年纪，正是这个哥哥每次都勇敢站在他的身前，低声对他说一句“没关系，有我在”。  
他几乎就想在机场人来人往的拥堵人潮里，拥抱着这个最爱他，也被他深爱的人痛哭失声。  
再没有人，能如你一般靠近我的心。  
他那时便发誓，一定要回到他身边。  
并不只是他自以为是的被中岛需要，更重要的，是他需要中岛。  
是他，需要中岛。  
他的这个对方始终在他面前保持微笑、让他感受到春天般暖意的时候，他竟然忘记了这个人有多么地坚强，他所有不能说出口的倔强和高傲，中岛同样都有。  
也因此，他不想逼迫中岛做任何他不愿意的事。  
“对了，等下帮我泡壶咖啡拿到书房好吗？”中岛收拾完流理台走上楼梯，又像想起什么，“风磨今天先睡好了，我先去洗澡——等下还有工作，不用等我了。”  
“好。”  
菊池对他应了声好，露出笑来，“辛苦了。”

03.  
菊池端着咖啡走进书房的时候，中岛还没有回来。他把手里的东西放在茶几上，走到一边把先前中岛给他的书拿了起来。  
“我们家的大翻译家，你要在这里看书吗？”  
过了一会儿中岛擦着头发开门，见到他顿时弯起眼睛，“不准打扰我哦。”  
他站起来，自然地接过中岛手上的毛巾给他擦头发，“我在这里你不愿意吗？”  
“不敢不敢，”中岛从善如流，“谢谢风磨给我倒咖啡还帮我擦头发，要是等会儿去睡觉的时候能亲我一下就更好了。”  
他忍俊不禁。  
自从他们恋爱以来，他便发现中岛比他原本想得要活泼得多，过了段时间才明白，这是中岛只在他面前无意识显露出来的、放下了防备的天真烂漫。  
菊池想着要逗逗他，想了想开口到：“我今天给中島さん买了鲷鱼烧，煮了晚饭，刚刚倒好咖啡，现在又在给中島さん擦头发——我这么辛苦，有没有一点奖励？”  
“什么风磨想要bonus point？”  
中岛忽地转头，他险险抓不住毛巾，又听到中岛的声音传来，“GM很严格的哦，不再努力一点是没有bonus可以拿的。”  
他一看中岛那故意板起来的脸忍不住大笑，扔了毛巾就去亲他。  
他猜，中岛只是想要一个晚安吻。  
所以，当他搂住中岛，把那个晚安吻升级成法式热吻的时候，模糊不清地听到了中岛“等一下”“风磨”这样的声音。  
他想起中岛以前抱怨风磨太任性了，他便反问这样不好吗的时候，明显看到那人一愣。  
「可以啊，风磨就是风磨。」  
这是中岛对他的回答。  
那既然如此，就让我多欺负一会儿吧。  
他掌心摸到的皮肤温热得几乎烫手，顺着脊背上那条漂亮的脊沟摸过去，明显地感觉到了手掌下的身体，在微微地颤抖。  
中岛总算得了喘息的机会，“……风磨！”  
连声音都在抖。  
他弯起嘴角。  
“别勾引我……唔……”  
他又亲住了他。  
逐渐高涨的橄榄和花混杂着的香萦绕在房间里，他却再次闻到了那股不属于他们之间任何人的甜味。  
那股奶糖的味道。  
比刚刚他闻到的更清晰，充满了纯真的生机盎然，却又奇妙地与他们的味道和谐地融为一体。  
“……风磨！”  
中岛终于挣脱，他立刻收到看上去不怎么凶的瞪视，“我都说了我还要工作！”  
被中岛一拳捶在肩膀上，他吃痛却还是摆出笑脸求饶。中岛见他服软，还是乖乖当他的大玩具被他抱在怀里。  
那到底是什么味道？  
意外的，竟然不排斥。  
他又凑近中岛的脖颈，在上面蹭了蹭。那人以为他在撒娇，抬起手揉了揉他的发。  
又闻不到了。  
好奇怪。  
他不信邪，用手指抚了抚中岛的后颈，结果又被中岛大力一敲。  
还是闻不到了。  
“你在闻什么？”中岛被他闻来闻去，看上去很是不解，“我身上沾上什么了吗？”  
“刚刚闻到了一股味道。”  
他诚实地回答，把自己的手收回来放到鼻尖底下，“但是又没有了。”  
中岛被他这么一说紧张起来，“什么？我身上有什么味道？”  
他看到中岛抬起手腕闻了闻，接着没好气地瞪他，“……我还以为你讨厌我身上的味道！……啊，这就是你问我刚刚有没有接触过omega的原因？”  
他把中岛的手抓回来塞进自己的手里，在中岛的手腕上一亲——权当安慰——又拍了拍他的背，“有一股很甜的香味。大概是奶糖的那种甜。”  
“奶糖？”中岛的脑袋上仿佛具现化出三个问号，“……没有奶糖啊？”  
据中岛的说法，他今天见到的三个后辈里有一个是草和树叶的味道，还有一个是海风，剩下的一个是柠檬的香味。  
“omega是那个柠檬香味的后辈？”  
中岛摆摆手指，不知为何菊池从他的表情里看出一点得意洋洋，让他心里发痒，恨不得再亲他一口，“才不是，是有树叶香味的那个孩子。很可爱哦，我觉得他大概不是个犹豫软弱的人。”  
见他还要说更多，菊池把他往书桌前一带，提醒了一句还有工作，得了中岛“还不是因为你这个笨蛋的错！”的怒吼回应。  
见中岛逐渐沉浸到工作里，他便悄悄退了出去。  
他确实没有闻错。  
但那股甜味，是从哪里来的呢？

04.  
家里静悄悄的。  
菊池打开家门，就看到了桌子上摆着还没有吃完的蛋糕。  
最近中岛嗜甜的情况变本加厉，吃了那么多点心蛋糕菓子，却没见有一丁点的发胖。  
估计过段时间，又要吵着说要减肥了。  
不过也很可爱，不是吗。  
他轻车熟路进了卧室，果然看到一只裹在被子里的毛团。中岛看上去睡得很沉，完全没有发现他回来了。  
不仅突然开始喜欢吃甜食，还特别爱睡觉。  
除了工作，就是在睡觉。  
他几乎抓不到一个醒着的中岛。  
菊池担心他是不是有什么地方不舒服，中岛应着会去检查，但想起来的时候没有空闲，有了闲暇就在睡觉。  
这周真的要带他去看看。  
菊池下定决心，走到床边去看他。  
中岛睡得正香，脸上浮起一丝的红晕。屋子里暖气开得很足，他还把自己裹成了个球，菊池起了玩心，用有点发冷的手指去碰他的脸。  
中岛在睡梦中被打扰，往被子里缩了缩。他又去碰，中岛就整个人都缩进了被子。  
那人皮肤上的热度略微残留了些在他手指上，他心情大好，也脱了外套坐在床上，不再收敛自己的信息素，很快地房间里出现了混合着花香的淡淡橄榄涩味。  
中岛不知是感觉到了什么，居然在被子里挣扎了一会儿，就伸出胳膊来抱他。迷迷糊糊地搂住他的腰，又很快睡了过去。  
他的宝贝。  
他微笑起来。  
15岁的那年，家里准备让他出国读书。他本就舍不得家里人，更舍不得中岛，却又不知道该怎么告诉中岛自己即将出国，更不知道要怎么说自己喜欢他这件事，正在烦恼的时候，妈妈邀他到家里来吃午饭。  
“风磨想告诉健人要出国的事吧？”  
虽然谢谢妈妈，但要他看到中岛失落的表情，不如不要说，偷偷走掉比较好。  
“为什么一副不开心的样子？”  
中岛那时不明就里地问他，相处时一起度过的愉快时间看上去让中岛很是开心。  
他鼓足勇气，却还是只说出自己要出去读书的事。  
说了喜欢，却又要马上离开，岂不是太残忍了？  
对他们彼此都是。  
关于出国的事，他都是低着头说的。一想到中岛的笑容会因此消失，他甚至后悔为何当初要答应爸妈要出去读书的事。  
“那不是很好吗？”  
待他再听到这句话，惊讶地抬起头的时候，中岛的笑容依然未变。还是那副理解他、全力以赴地支持他的表情。  
他却无端觉得恼怒。  
为什么不对我生气，为什么不怪我一直瞒着你？为什么一点都没有舍不得我的样子，为什么不觉得这个结果无法接受？  
仿佛，在饱受折磨的只有他自己一样。  
即便是不喜欢我、对我完全没有恋爱感情，明明一直说是最珍惜的弟弟，为什么一点点舍不得都没有？  
他赌气说自己要出门买饮料，留中岛一个人在房间里打游戏。  
等他跑出门狂奔了几圈发泄委屈再回来，发现中岛拿着手机在房间的地板上睡着了。  
虽然生气中岛对他毫无挽留的意思，但还是心疼他可能会着凉，便想叫醒他让他去床上睡，但他被中岛捏着的手机吸引了注意力。  
中岛明明什么都不对他隐瞒，偏偏手机绝对不让碰。  
什么嘛。  
他拿过中岛的手机。  
就算有喜欢的人了，也告诉我一句不好吗。  
就算是这么喜欢你的我，也会祝福你的好吗。  
就算再心痛，也会……才不会！  
他愤愤点亮手机，屏幕上亮起“请输入密码”的提示。  
我才不要祝福你。  
他试过中岛的生日，显示密码错误。  
就算是抢，也绝对不会把你让给别人的。  
他又试过他知道的对中岛而言的特殊日子和数字，全部显示“密码错误”。  
可是连你喜欢的人是谁都不知道，要怎么宣战啊。  
他沮丧地看了一眼中岛的手机，又看看中岛，垂下头。  
一想到中岛可能会对别人露出那充满了信任和柔和的笑容，他就嫉妒得发狂，立刻就想逼问中岛那个人到底是谁。  
该不会是自己的生日吧。  
怎么可能。  
他苦中作乐地想试试说不定就死心，再次点亮了屏幕。  
0。  
3。  
0。  
7。  
「屏幕已解锁」。  
……诶？  
诶？  
菊池惊讶了半天，身边躺着的中岛无意识地动了动，他才如梦初醒。这一回过神来才发现自己脸都在发烫，但却怎么都控制不住自己偷瞄他的目光。  
见中岛像是要醒，他慌张地想找找看那个连名字都不知道的假想敌。  
但翻遍手机里的相册，除了家人和风景的照片，其余的都是与他有关的留影。  
他送给中岛的生日礼物，他的笑脸，他的背影，他的侧颜。  
最近的一张，是他刚刚为了同中岛解释自己要留学的事，拿给他看的书类证明。拍摄时间，就在他出门不久之后。  
这时手机弹出一条提示，他看到上面写着“该写日记了”，便点开来看。  
他在看清那些黑色字体的瞬间，竟然觉得自己忘记了应该怎么呼吸。  
最上面的一条，清楚地写着一句话。  
「真的很喜欢你。」  
他再往下看，这一条记下的时间就在拍摄那张书类照片后不久。  
「真的非常非常喜欢你。  
但如果这是风磨的决定，就请你往前拼命跑。  
做你心里最想成为的人就好。  
就算和你分开，也绝不会停下喜欢你。」

05.  
难以忘怀他是怎样看完那些日记的。  
他又去看现在搂着自己睡的正香的中岛。  
不知道中岛有多少个瞬间，想过“放弃就好了”。  
他想自己真的是非常傲慢又自私的。  
他知道了中岛的秘密，他知道中岛说不出口的话，知道中岛的胆怯，却硬要逼着他不能放弃，不准看别人，非要中岛亲口说出那句“喜欢”不可。  
“喜欢”。  
菊池放柔了眼神看着正在熟睡的人。他的手指拂过中岛额头，柔软的黑发在他的指腹上擦过，激起不规律的心跳。  
不是喜欢这种感情最重要，而是中岛的喜欢最重要。  
他有多喜欢这个人，就渴望着多少来自于这个人的爱。  
中岛是唯一的。  
“……嗯……嗯？”  
中岛从睡梦中转醒，看到他又闭上眼睛，小声呢喃了一句“お帰り”。  
就在他以为中岛又睡着了的时候，中岛从被窝里爬出来，跌跌撞撞地往浴室走。  
“不睡了？”  
“……难得有休假，工作也告一段落了，”大概是还没有清醒，中岛的声音还是迷迷糊糊的，“我想陪着风磨。”  
“你要是困就继续睡啊。”  
他有点好笑，中岛软绵绵扔下一句“やだ”就继续挪去浴室。突然想起什么，中岛又回头过来，“……你的信息素要淹死我了，你想让我刚过发情期一个月又发情吗。”  
“也没什么不可以啊。”  
他莞尔，中岛一句毫不留情的吐槽就被留在原地。  
“我会累死的你这变态！”

06.  
“——风磨！”  
菊池的大脑都还来不及反应，身体就先一步冲了出去。刚才浴室的方向传来一声闷响，中岛喊他的声音紧接着就响了起来。  
他推开浴室的门，立刻被浴室里浓得几乎能滴出水来的香味惊得无法保持冷静。  
是那股奶糖的甜味。  
中岛的花香甚至被那股甜味盖过去，他怔了几秒才想起来要去把人抱起来。他低头一看，中岛趴在浴缸边上，脸上红得不像话。  
“健人，健人？”  
他轻唤中岛的名字，接着就听到中岛手足无措的哭腔，“为什么会这样？”  
中岛抓着他的手臂的手指抖得停不下来，即便是被他支撑着，身体也软得没有力气。  
发情期。  
突如其来的，再一次到来的发情期。  
“为什么……”中岛的眼睛溢满水光，好像马上就要哭出来，“怎么会这样？”  
他用浴巾把中岛裹住，低声安慰他没关系。  
中岛的身体抖得厉害，看来是被两次相隔时间过短的发情期吓到了。  
“健人，我在这里。”  
他伸手去抱紧正在发抖的人，中岛的脸在他的掌心无意识地磨蹭，他再去看，正好看到那发红的眼眶里，坠了一颗透明的水珠出来。  
理智断线是什么声音？  
不知道。  
他只觉得脑浆都沸腾起来，再反应过来，中岛已经被他压在身下，那人难受地在床上蜷缩，与他视线对视的一瞬间，他看到他无声地说了一句“救我”。  
救你？  
那谁来救我？  
他的镇定剂就在眼前，他几乎都要喜欢这个人喜欢到发了狂，还有谁能救他？  
没有了。  
一起堕落下去吧。  
他托住中岛的臀，把他的下半身抬高，单手握住中岛的大腿，看到那双白皙长腿中间的东西昂扬着瑟瑟发抖地翘着头，从顶端小孔上渗出来的透明液体沾湿了柱身，看上去楚楚可怜，又让人心动得厉害。  
他伸了手指去摸中岛的臀缝，股缝里从中岛身体里流出来的水痕亮晶晶地沾了他满手，他往里探，很快摸到了已经微微张开的后穴。甬道里又湿又热，他忍得牙根发酸，只怕弄伤了中岛。  
就在这时，中岛的手拉住他的手腕，似乎用尽力气的哭声在他耳边炸响：“风磨——救我！”  
我不会救你的。  
他的眼睛被这句呼喊烧得血红，抽出手指猛地挺胯埋进张阖的后穴。他的动作激烈得几乎粗暴，大力挺动腰杆的动作贯穿了中岛的身体，像是要把这个人干死在床上。猝不及防地深入让中岛急急呻吟一声，又被下一次重顶给生生截断，只剩下无声的粗喘。  
我不会救你的。  
他的唇碰到中岛的颈侧，薄薄的皮肤下代表着生命的跳动激烈地脉动着，仿佛在回应着他的思绪。  
我要你和我一起，生也好死也罢，离开我这件事，绝不允许。  
中岛的手抓住他的手，指甲无意识地用力抓在他的手背上，舒服至极毫无顾忌地哽咽出声：“好深……呜……”  
他任由中岛抓他，用另一只手去摸中岛的身体。在他手掌下的身体因为大力的操弄不断地被往上顶，他用力一揉就在柔韧的腰肢上留下红印。不停回荡在房间里的呻吟和喘息仿佛春药，他被激得更加狂暴，反复摩擦热得快要融化的内壁，与快感齐齐涌来，又把快感推的更高的痛意延长了麻痹似的舒爽，在几近狂热的情潮里兴奋到无法克制，一起陷入濒死一样的癫狂。  
两个人很快同时抵达第一次高潮，在他射进中岛深处的时候，中岛也尖叫着射了出来，小腹上沾满了斑斑点点的白色痕迹。  
中岛像是总算从发情期里恢复了一些理智，捂住眼睛不敢看他。他把中岛的一条腿抬高，还不忘给腰后垫个枕头，接着又从侧面上他。接连不断的律动，看不出丝毫的疲态。姿势的缘故内壁把他裹得更紧，中岛本咬着牙不肯再给反应，但射过一次的身体变得无比敏感，他的手在中岛的腿根轻抚，握住腿间的柱身在掌心揉弄了几下，他就再次跟着硬了起来，沙哑的嗓子听起来无比勾人：“风磨……不要了……好深……呜……”  
但菊池并没有理会这温软的求饶，甚至问他：“干得你舒服吗，健人？”  
那声音无比的温柔，听起来却无比的羞耻。他只得呜咽出声，话都说不出来。  
灭顶的高潮来回拉扯在两人中间，中岛哭得眼睛发红，但连求饶都不被允许。菊池的手在他的腿根卡住，让他无法并拢双腿，在他快要高潮的时候手指便在根部勒住让他无法顺利高潮，一旦发现他在失神，前后同时配合的抚摸和深入让他只有不断维持着绝顶的愉悦，逼近临界点，他连求饶的声音都发不出，只剩下眼泪流了满脸。  
中岛胡乱伸手去碰那牢牢把握住自己的手，却发现完全使不上力气，只得再次开口，“……要坏了……风磨……拜托你……”  
但菊池把他抱起来，让他直接坐在了自己的身上。体位的改变让他被进得更深，他睁大眼睛困难地抽了口气，眼泪断了线似的滑到胸口，接着听到那人压抑的低声贴着他的耳廓传来：“还不够。”  
中岛的情绪被这句话激化得彻底控制不住，他完全放松了自己的身体，把自己埋进了菊池的怀里。  
那股奶糖的甜味彻底占满了整个空间，中岛在他身上被小幅度顶弄，像是在驾驭烈马，目光都是涣散的。  
大概……真的是做得太狠了。  
他松开手，在温柔的抚摸里他被射了满手，中岛虚脱地靠在他的肩上，他往深处一顶，就感觉到平常都会打开的内殖腔的小口，现在紧紧地闭上了。  
那股味道……  
他顿时头皮发麻，但已经来不及，中岛刻无意识地收紧身体，他还是射在了中岛的身体里。  
菊池难以置信地看向靠在他的颈侧，正在努力平复呼吸的中岛。  
他的宝贝，给他送了一份绝世的礼物。  
原来是这样吗。  
他与他挚爱的，一生唯一的初恋，终于有了血缘的维系。  
那股不属于他们两个人间任何一个人的奶糖香味，正是中岛送给他最好的礼物的证明。  
他几乎就要喜极而泣。  
该怎么告诉你，相处了如此之久的最近，发现自己越来越爱你？

07.  
“所以，就是这样了。”  
他半蹲在检查完的中岛身边，握住了他的手。  
中岛沉思了一会儿，对他笑起来。  
“嗯。我喜欢她，也喜欢你。你是太阳，她是月亮。”  
他看到中岛又歪了歪头，看向他的时候脸上的笑意丝毫未改。  
“我是你们的蓝星。”

 

END.


End file.
